OPAL Trailers and OC Descriptions
by StormDragonSlayer
Summary: Just a few trailers for a story idea that I had. if you have ideas for OCs, backstories, semblances, weapons, etc., feel free to PM me or leave them in a review. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Trailer 1: Steel Blue

Okay, so here's yet ANOTHER story idea that I had. This one is likely just going to be a series of trailers for a little bit while I work on Spark, Eyes on Fire, and What Will It Take.

Basic premise is that instead of Pyrrha, Jaune gets paired with Penny, who is attending Beacon with the gang. Pyrrha, meanwhile, ends up with a much more...serious team, and falls instead for a partner a lot more skilled, and yet a lot more closed off than everyone's favorite blonde paladin. Also, Jaune will have actual formal training in this fic. Think of it more as a third team attends Beacon with the gang.

Finally, I am accepting OC submissions, so if you guys have ideas for those, PM me or leave them in a review. I will need two more to fill out team OPAL and one for a more anti-hero based role.

Let me know what you guys think!

A shadow detached itself from the forest, stalking ever closer to the building. Keeping to patches of darkness among the glowing lights, the young man snuck his way up to a group of three faunus wearing white Grimm masks. Before they even noticed him, the boy had taken two of them down with a pair of swift knife hands to the juncture between the shoulder and the neck, his steel gauntlets adding force to his blows. Slamming the third with a spinning heel kick, he crouched out of sight, his wolf ears up to detect any approaching movement. Satisfied that he had avoided detection, he raced towards the entrance, now not caring if the light showed his appearance. The boy's outfit consisted of an open black leather jacket over a black tank top, a pair of black, form-fitting pants, and a pair of black leather combat boots. A black cowl covered the bottom half of his face, and his white hair was grown out in a shaggy, unkempt mop. A pair of blued steel gauntlets adorned the boy's forearms. The boy dashed forwards, flattening his back to the wall. Tugging his cowl up, he opened the door in front of him and slipped inside.

Behind him, a lone figure stepped out from the darkness, cane tapping the concrete sidewalk as he followed the faunus.

The young man slammed a White Fang member into the wall, knocking his mask off and causing him to cry out in pain, green eyes wide with terror. "You know who I am." The white-haired faunus said, his cowl having slipped down below his chin. It wasn't a question, but the man nodded anyways. "You know what I'm after." The young man said, and again the man nodded. "Then talk." "He isn't here!" The faunus said, terrified. The white-haired wolf faunus tightened his grip on the man's collar. "He isn't! I swear!" The young man scoffed, before slamming his victim's head into the wall, knocking him out cold. Sighing, he lowered the man to the floor, looking back at the trail of unconscious bodies in his wake.

The white-haired man's head jerked the opposite direction as he heard the tramp of footsteps, and a group of ten faunus turned the corner, guns, knives, chains, pipes, and clubs all brandished in the young man's direction. Growling in annoyance, he tugged his cowl back up over his mouth. The first thug, brandishing a revolver, fired a shot towards the white-haired faunus, but he extended a blade from the gauntlet on his right wrist and sliced the bullet in half, hearing the impacts in the wall behind him. Not wasting any time, he retracted the blade and flooded his legs with his aura, launching forward at nigh-unmatched speed. The lead faunus panicked, struggling to aim at the black blur, but before he got a chance, the young man's left fist swung across his jaw, knocking him out cold. The second and third faunus in line had little chance to react as the white-haired faunus took them down, leaping and kicking the one on the left before back-heel kicking the one on the right. Landing facing the hallway where he came from, the young man ducked, hearing the whistle of a club over his head, and launched himself backwards, driving his elbow into the gut of his latest attacker. The young faunus spun around, tossing the faunus off him and roundhouse kicking the next faunus, taking him completely off his feet and sending him crashing into a sixth. With most of their comrades motionless in front of them, the four remaining ones began to back away, but the white-haired faunus was having none of it. Leaping after them, he kicked out the legs of the one nearest him, before tossing a right hook at the faunus next to him. The faunus blocked the strike, lashing out with a right straight of his own. The young man weaved his head to the side, stamping on the face of the downed man at his feet to knock him out, before swiping down with a knife hand. This strike was blocked as well, and his opponent rotated into a high kick, which the masked faunus leaned back to avoid. Narrowing his eyes, he tried a different tactic, dodging the faunus' wild punches as he waited for an opening. After a few tense moments, the white-haired young man caught a right jab, spun inside the follow-up left hook, and elbowed his opponent in the head. The faunus wobbled for a second, before collapsing to the ground next to his comrade, unconscious.

By the time that the young man finished his duel, the other two attackers had run off, leaving him standing in a hallway full of unconscious bodies. Clucking his tongue, he made to head towards the exit, only to freeze as a man nearly as tall as he was stood in the hallway, sipping from a mug and wielding a cane. Quietly, the young faunus extended his blades, settling into a fighter's stance and pumping his aura into his legs, preparing to launch himself at this new foe. The rotating chambers at the base of his gauntlets spun, before settling on a red crystal, which pumped energy into the front part of the gauntlet. His legs glowed with a cerulean hue, and he launched forward, his right gauntlet glowing a burning red and extended to catch the man in the hip, seeking to incapacitate him. Faster than the faunus could comprehend, however, the man disappeared from sight, and the white-haired young man felt a heavy blow to his back, winding him and knocking him flat on the floor. Growling, the young faunus pushed himself to his feet, spinning around to face the way he came, but the man was gone again. He heard the tap of the cane behind him, and spun around, swinging his gauntlet in an attempt to hit the man, but they reacted too fast, bringing up the cane and locking it against the gauntlet. The man grabbed the faunus' arm and twisted, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"Relax, Orion North, I am not here to fight you. Merely to observe." "Who are you?" The white-haired faunus growled, jerking his arm back, but the older man would not release him. "What do you want? How do you know my name?" The older man sighed. "My name, Mr. North is Professor Ozpin. As for how I know your name, well, let's just say I have my ways." The older man pushed the pair of tan-lensed spectacles back up his nose and took a sip from the mug, which smelled strongly of coffee. "What do I want? A multitude of things, many of which would have far-reaching consequences for this world. But for now, I will say that what I want is to extend you an invitation. Now, I will release your arm in ten seconds. It is up to you whether or not you attack me or discuss with me. But I will suggest that you choose the latter. I may look old, but I promise you that appearances can be deceiving." True to his word, Ozpin released Orion's arm, and the whit-haired faunus knelt there for a second before standing, looking Ozpin in the eyes. "Very well. What is this invitation?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "I would like to invite you to attend Beacon Academy next semester. I believe that you could be a very impressive student. Your combat prowess by itself is most certainly what I would deem 'Beacon Material.' Not many people can take down eight attackers by themselves, let alone in the fashion that you did and without drawing their weapon." Orion scoffed. "Let me ask you something, Professor. How much do you actually know about me?" Growling in annoyance, the white-haired young faunus pushed past him, heading for the exit. "I'm not going to stop what I'm doing to go to school." He was halfway down the hallway when Ozpin stopped him with his next words.

"I know that you are hunting your sister's killer." Orion froze, and Ozpin continued. "I know that you have lost everyone close to you. Your mother to childbirth, your father to the Grimm, your sister in an attempt to frighten you. I know that you are a former lieutenant of the White Fang, despite your tender age at the time, and that you are a former friend of Adam Taurus. And I also know that despite all of that, you are a good person at heart, one who still cares about people. What I do not know is how far your resolve will carry you, nor do I know if your revenge will appease the emptiness inside of you." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, before continuing, his hazel eyes boring into Orion's gold ones, pinning the taller faunus in place. "What I see is a young man who, underneath the stone-cold façade that he has put out, cares deeply about what friends he makes and who he keeps close to him. That's why you wear that necklace, is it not, Mr. North?" Immediately, Orion's hand went up to finger the triquetra knot that lay at the end of the chain around his neck. It was a gift from his younger sister, on his birthday about a month before…before that day.

"Yes." Orion's answer was clipped as he slammed the door shut on the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Ozpin nodded, sensing the boy's tenseness. Walking over to him, he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to leave your quest behind. I am merely inviting you to be a part of something extraordinary, to prevent what happened to your sister from ever happening to anyone again. Because that's what Huntsmen do, Mr. North. They right the wrongs of the world." Pressing a folded piece of paper into the young wolf faunus' hand, Ozpin turned and walked off. "The decision is in your hands now, Mr. North." The white-haired faunus stood there for a second, before looking at the piece of paper, unfolding it.

 _This paper signifies that the bearer has achieved entry to Beacon Academy. By admittance of Headmaster Ozpin or Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, this person is to be allowed on the airship that will be delivering first-year students._

Orion grasped the necklace clasped around his neck, his mind spinning as two sentences repeated themselves in his head.

" _Yay! My big brother's gonna be the best huntsman ever!"_

" _Because that's what huntsmen do, Mr. North. They right the wrongs of the world."_

Steeling himself, he made his way out of the building. His thoughts briefly turned to his sister.

 _Don't worry, cub. Your big brother is doing what you wanted._

 _I'm going to be a huntsman._

Name: Orion North

Race: Faunus (Wolf)

Height: 6'8"

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Gold

Weapons: Twin Dust-Conductive Katar Gauntlets

Weapon Names: Heart and Mind

Semblance: ? (Suggestions Welcome!)

Aura Color: Cerulean


	2. Trailer 2: Jade Green

Alright, here's the second trailer for the OPAL series. Idea for the character belongs to the user Bomberguy789, so shoutout to him!

* * *

The young woman dashed through a forest clearing, her pixie-cut black hair contrasting with her alabaster skin. Her green scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a green t-shirt clung to her torso. Her brown denim pants were secured with twin belts, arranged in an x-formation, with ammo pouches lining the sides. Seconds after the young woman, a horde of black-furred Grimm followed her through. Smirking, she drew a pair of daggers from two holsters on her belt, spinning them both into back-handed grips. The lead Grimm, a massive Alpha Beowolf, snarled at her, but she just grinned back, her blue eyes sparkling. As the creature charged her, she leapt up and kicked off of the tree behind her, flashing forward and impaling the beast in the chest.

As the Grimm flew back and skidded along the ground, she withdrew her knives and spun them around her fingers, gripping the now-converted pistols. Taking aim, she blasted the next few Grimm before they had a chance to react, taking out a further five before the horde pulled their collective heads out of their asses and charged her. Leaping into the air, she shot a few more rounds, taking out an additional three, before landing and converting her weapons back into dagger form. Skipping backwards to avoid the next Grimm to charge her, she ducked and stabbed upwards as another one flew over her, raking her dagger down its chest and causing the beast to disintegrate into shadow. Facing down the remainder of the pack, she began to breathe heavily, knowing that her aura reserves were running low. Gritting her teeth, the young woman dashed forwards, sliding on her knees as she stabbed the first Beowolf in line through the stomach. Converting the dagger in her left hand to a pistol, she squeezed off a headshot, taking out a second. Leaping to her feet, the woman ran forward, leaping into the air and beheading the next opponent.

Landing, she huffed out a breath as a Beowolf charged into her torso, driving the air out of her lungs. Gritting her teeth, she drove her dagger into the beast's back. The next few minutes were a huge blur of noise and motion, as the young woman slashed and shot her way through the horde of black beasts. Bullet casings and body parts fell in equal measure as the young woman eliminated the horde. Finally stopping for breath, she took a glance at her scroll. Three percent aura. She sighed, wiping her forehead of excess sweat, before flopping down into a seated position.

"Whew." Lara Vangur said. "What a night."

* * *

Name: Lara Vangur

Owner/Creator: Bomberguy789 (Thanks for the idea)

Race: Human

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Weapons: Twin Daggers/Semi-automatic Pistols

Weapon Names: Truth and Justice

Semblance: Aura Boost. This boosts the aura of others at the cost of her own: in a 1.5:1 ratio-If she gives someone half of her aura, it would give the other person a quarter.

Aura Color: Jade


End file.
